Ser Otaku
by Natasha Hirotobi
Summary: Ela é uma Otaku e com orgulho! Poema original!


Ouran High School Host Club é uma criação de Bisco Hatori

**

* * *

Ser Otaku**

**Por Renge Houshakuji**

Um Poema. Que Droga era essa e o que ela mudaria na vida dela? Era o que pensava Renge, olhando em sua agenda, onde estava anotado seu dever de casa. Tá legal, para qualquer plebeu que dependesse daquilo para viver era útil. Mas ela era rica! E sua família trabalhava com medicamentos! Então no que aquele poema iria ajudar? Praticamente nada. Por que seu colégio insistia em passar para eles deveres de casa de plebeus?

-Renge, querida?- Falou a voz do pai de Renge enquanto adentrava o quarto da filha.

- Sim papai! – ela respondeu virando para seu pai. Usava short curto, blusa de alçinha e estava com o cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo.

- Nada demais lindinha! O papai só queria saber o que a filhinha do papai está fazendo. – Falou, mesmo tendo mentido e ter ido lá só para ver se ela não estava jogando um daqueles ridículos simuladores de namoros.

- Dever de Casa! Nosso professor de Japonês nos mandou fazer um poema. Que chato! – Disse Renge se voltando para sua mesa e sentando novamente na sua cadeira e olhando para a folha de papel totalmente em branco, suspirou tristemente.

- Mas querida você é tão criativa! Fazer um poema pra você deve ser moleza.- Disse o Pai colocando a mão no ombro da filha. – Por não tenta fazer um poema sobre uma pessoa que está sempre ao seu lado, alguém que te entenda e te aceite desse seu jeito maluquinho e alegre!

- É! Talvez eu escreva um poema sobre o Haruhi-Kun!- Falou Renge se levantando da cadeira e batendo a mão na mesa.

- Que isso é algum tipo de garoto nunca ouvi falar dele. É da sua turma? Quero ter um papinho com ele depois! – Renge olhou confusa para o pai, que resolveu mudar de assunto – Então que tal algo sobre você_ é_? A suas origens. Então querida o que você é?

- Eu sou uma Otome papai! – Gritava a menina com orgulho e brilho no olhar e envolvida pelo _'Fogo da Juventude'_.

- Além disso docinho? – Perguntou o pai um pouco decepicionado e Renge como se procurasse uma palavra resolveu falar:

- Aham… Uma Otaku? Uma Otaku. Uma Otaku! É isso papai! – Falou Renge abraçando o pai – Sou uma Otaku! É isso que eu sou! Minha razão de viver! Respirar Mangás, Comer Animes e Beber Cosplay! É isso papai! Muito obrigado papai, Eu te amo! Agora me deixa sozinha para eu escrever minha obra-prima!

Depois de dizer isso, Renge, empurrou o pai para fora de seu luxuoso quarto, de paredes Rosas e cheia de miniaturas e Pôsteres. E quando ela se sentou novamente em sua cadeira, o papel antes em branco se enche de palavras em uma velocidade que nem mesmo Renge acha que era possível. Mas algumas horas depois sua obra-prima estava completa! Ela não sabia que era tão boa assim e que era tão fácil fazer um poema. Ela mal conseguia esperar para ler sua poema na frente da classe amanhã!

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Aquela tinha tudo para ser uma manhã normal no Ouran High School, mas nãos seria! Pelo menos não se isso dependesse do Poema de Renge! Ela havia chegado praticamente saltando de sua limusine e em vez de andar, ela dava pulinhos enquanto andava, em direção á sua sala de aula. Se sentou na sua carteira e esperou o professor chegar.

- Bom Dia, Turma! Espero que tenham feito a lição. Então alguém não vez?- Falava o professor enquanto colocava suas coisas encima de sua mesa – quero que todos coloquem suas redações encima das mesas, e como não quero passar de mesa em mesa para ver se realizaram a tarefa pedirei que venham á frente da sala e leiam seus poemas para todos. Então, quem quer ser o primeiro?

-Eu, professor! Me escolhe, me escolhe! – Falou Freneticamente Renge.

- Claro, Renge-san! Venha a frente da sala e leia seu poema para seu colegas. – Falou o professor apontando para ela a frente da sala.

- Tudo Bem! – Se levantou de sua carteira e se dirigiu para a frente da classe aos olhos de todos. – Meu poema se chama:

_**Ser Otaku!**_

**Ser Otaku**

**É um estado de espírito**

**É adorar mangás e animes acima de qualquer coisa**

**E venerar seu personagens preferidos**

**E amar os mangakás**

**Ser Otaku**

**É ficar o dia inteiro feliz**

**Porque seu casal preferido**

**Teve aquele momento**

**Ser Otaku**

**É odiar quem odeia animes**

**E ignorar os que fazem pouco deles**

**Mas ser capaz de se apaixonar por vilões**

**Coloridos, Diabólicos e Poderosos**

**Ser Otaku**

**É acreditar que aquele mocinhp**

**Fraco, bobo e Infantil derrotar o mal**

**E salvará a pátria no final de tudo**

**Ser Otaku**

**É não ter preconceito entre animes**

**Sempre adorar de**

**Sakura Card Captor á Naruto**

**Dattebayo**

**Ser Otaku**

**É ser Viciado**

**Falar japonês**

**E aprender essa cultura**

**Daí, nosso nome**

**Ser Otaku**

**É escrever Fanfics**

**É desenhar Fanarts**

**E achar simpatizantes**

**Ser Otaku**

**É um estilo de vida**

**E querem saber?**

**Podem nos chamar de Nerds, Geeks**

**Ou o que quiserem!**

**Nós nos orgulharemos disso!**

**Pois,**

**Somos OTAKUS!**

A classe ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, pelo dramático final de Renge. Até a própria perguntar:

- E aí, pessoal, O que acharam?

* * *

Tudo Bem, pessoal?

Sumi por um tempo, né?

Não estranhem essa fique muito pequena.

Eu, na verdade, só prescisava de uma desculpa para postar esse poeminha! :D

Rewies, plissssssssssssssssssss!

Bjuos,

N*t*sh*


End file.
